


Discovery

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [143]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, M/M, Mild Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:TK discovering Carlos likes having his hair pulled
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [143]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 3
Kudos: 164





	Discovery

Relationships were about discovery. Learning new things about your partner and vice versa. TK had learned a lot of things about Carlos in the year that they’d been together. Like how he liked ketchup on his eggs (which TK still thought was weird), or how much sugar he put in his coffee (which wasn’t nearly enough in TK’s opinion), he’d even memorized exactly what Carlos asked for when he got his hair cut. 

He’d even learned things recently, like last week when he’d learned that Carlos had slept with his parents until he was almost ten, which TK had teased him relentlessly for even though he found it incredibly cute.

Learning things about each other was one of his and Carlos’ favorite parts. Especially when they learned things by accident. 

They’d spent the evening at Judd’s on a day when their schedules lined up. The entire team had found some free time and Grace had cooked a nice dinner for all of them. Carlos, Mateo, and Grace had gotten a little wine drunk so Carlos was warm and giggly as they walked into the house.

“Had a good time huh?” TK laughed, leaning against him. 

“Yeah. Sorry I didn’t mean to drink so much.”

“It’s okay baby,” TK led him into the house and up the stairs. “Shower time.”

“You gonna shower with me?”

“If you want me to.”

Carlos didn’t answer, just turned on the shower and started stripping TK of his clothes. They stepped into the shower together. During their time together, they’d carefully coordinated a routine for when they showered together, taking turns ducking under the spray. TK pushed at Carlos’ shoulders to get him to turn around, taking the shampoo and putting some in his palm, gently rubbing it into Carlos’ hair, scratching at his scalp. He tugged gently on his hair to tease him but stopped when Carlos let out an involuntary noise. 

“Sorry.”

TK laughed and rubbed his shoulders, “Don’t worry. We will be exploring that later when you’re a little less drunk.”

*****

TK continued to tease Carlos with his newfound revelation. Tugging at Carlos’ hair when they were snuggling on the couch or when Carlos was fresh out of the shower with his curls still intact. Every time, Carlos would let out the same involuntary sound that he had in the shower.

“So you’re into it?” TK asked him one night after they’d spent almost an hour making out.

“Into what?” Carlos kissed gently at his neck, making TK whimper and tilt his head to the side.

“When I pull your hair?”

“Yeah, I guess so. I never knew I was, and I have no clue why I like it but I do.”

“You don’t have to have a reason. Plenty of people are into things they can’t explain,” as if to emphasize his point, TK tugged at Carlos’ hair.

Carlos kissed down his neck and chest, stopping at TK’s hip.

“Is this okay?” he asked, placing a hand on the band of his underwear.

“Yes.”

Carlos pressed another kiss to his skin before pushing his underwear down and taking TK into his mouth. 

TK moaned, moving his hands to Carlos’ hair on instinct. He tugged harshly, shivering when Carlos moaned around him.

“Los,” he whined.

“What baby?” Carlos asked, pulling off.

“I wanna cum.”

“You’ll get to. Don’t worry.”

Carlos resumed what he was doing and TK continued to pull at his hair, whining pitifully.

It took less than five minutes for him to finish in Carlos’ mouth, collapsing against the bed.

“Give me a minute to catch my breath and I’ll finish you off.”

True to his word, TK finished him off with his hand, pulling him down onto the bed with him. 

“If I knew pulling your hair was that big of a turn on for you, I would have done that a long time ago,” TK laughed.

“Better late than never.”


End file.
